The Weird Thought
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: "Puluhan tahun diajarin hidup egois, kasur sendiri, kamar sendiri, kloset sama wastafel juga sendiri, eh, sekarang tiba-tiba disuruh berbagi?" BIG NO! "Siapa yang bikin peraturan suami-istri harus tidur satu ranjang!"/AU/ T


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

 **WARNINGS: AU, OOC (of course), EyD berantakan, Typo's. Rated T+ karena sedikit mengandung bahasan dewasa.**

 **Terinspirasi dari status _Facebook_ Kak Moorena hahaha xD**

* * *

 **Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, murni hanya menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Siapa sih yang mempelopori peraturan kalau suami istri itu harus tidur dalam satu kamar dan di atas tempat tidur yang sama? Selama 26 tahun, aku selalu tidur sendirian di atas kasurku yang kupilih sendiri. Di dalam kamar tidurku yang kucat sendiri. Lalu, kalau sekarang tiba-tiba aku harus menikah dan diharuskan tidur dalam satu kamar, berbagi kasur dengan seorang pria setiap hari, setiap minggu, setiap bulan, selama sisa hidupku, apa yang akan terjadi?

oOo

Aku dan Sasuke-kun adalah teman sejak kecil. Sudah hampir 20 tahun sejak pertama kali kami bertemu dan mengikrarkan tanda pertemanan yang kini naik tingkat menjadi sahabat. Tidak ada tempat di dunia ini yang membuatku begitu nyaman selain dirinya. Lucu, ya? Padahal dulu waktu masih kecil kami adalah dua orang yang asing satu sama lain dan sering bertengkar, tapi pada akhirnya kami menjadi saling tergantung satu sama lain.

Selama 20 tahun itu, sebagian besar kami lewati dengan hidup terpisah. Entah kenapa, tapi kami memang seperti ditakdirkan berjauhan. Setelah lulus SMP, Sasuke-kun meneruskan SMA ke Kyoto. Selama dua tahun penuh kami tidak pernah bertatap muka. Tapi, saat memasuki tahun ketiga SMA, Sasuke-kun kembali ke Tokyo dan masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku. Waktu satu tahun yang tersisa di masa SMA berlalu begitu cepat, dan kami lagi-lagi terpisah saat memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Sasuke-kun berhasil diterima di Universitas Tokyo, salah satu Universitas bergengsi di Jepang. Sedangkan diriku, aku mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa ke Belanda. Yah, terhitung masa belajar bahasa Belanda satu tahun ditambah masa studi empat tahun, bisa dibayangkan selama lima tahun penuh kami tidak akan bertemu. Tapi, pernah satu waktu, saat musim gugur, ia menemuiku di Amsterdam. Selama seminggu penuh kami tidak pernah lepas dan menghabiskan setiap detik dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Eh, sebenarnya hanya canda dan tawa dariku sih. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Sasuke-kun selalu datar seperti papan seluncur!

Setelah lulus kuliah, aku kembali ke Jepang dan mulai bekerja sebagai seniman profesional. Sasuke-kun sendiri telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mantap, yaitu sebagai wakil direktur sebuah perusahaan properti paling bonafit di Jepang! Gila, baru satu tahun kerja, tapi dia sudah bisa mendapatkan posisi wakil direktur. Iri? Tentu saja!

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, saat kami sama-sama berada di Tokyo, aku kembali pergi ke Prancis untuk melanjutkan S2-ku. Ditambah, saat Sasuke-kun melakukan perjalan bisnis keliling dunia, waktu kami untuk bertemu semakin menipis dan bahkan hampir tidak mungkin.

Walau sering berjauhan, kami tidak pernah kehilangan kontak. Sudah menjadi ritual tersendiri setiap hari bagi kami untuk saling menyempatkan diri _chatting_ atau telepon-teleponan. Hm, lumayan untuk mengatasi rasa rindu. Haha. Setelah dua tahun yang penuh kerinduan, akhirnya kami kembali bertemu di Tokyo. Aku menyelesaikan kuliahku tepat waktu, tapi tidak menyangka jika ia juga kebetulan telah mengakhiri perjalanan keliling dunianya itu.

Kami jadi sering berkencan, tapi kata pacaran tidak juga terucap. Kami menjalani hubungan kami kasual saja sebagai sahabat terdekat bagi satu sama lain. Hingga kata-kata tidak terduga keluar dari bibir tipis yang selalu datar milik sahabatku itu.

"Sakura, kita nikah yuk," katanya singkat pada suatu sore yang biasa.

"Heh?! Ap-apa maksudmu?!" Minuman yang baru saja kuteguk, tersembur begitu saja. Untung dia tidak kena.

"Sakura, kau mau kan jadi istri aku?" Tatapan serius terpancar dari kedua bola mata hitam pekatnya. Kedua tangannya kini telah beralih mengenggam tanganku. Aku diam dan masih berpikir bahwa dia hanya bercanda. Mungkin ini semacam _dare_. Hubungan kami memang sangat dekat, tapi... jika tiba-tiba nikah dengannya?

"Ah, _sorry,_ seharusnya melamar itu sambil memberi ini, kan?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celananya. Dibukanya kotak mungil itu. Sebuah cincin platina dengan berlian hijau.

Sepertinya ia masih ingat saat bercanda aku pernah bilang kalau aku hanya mau dilamar laki-laki yang memberi cincin emas platina dengan berlian hijau, karena perjuangan untuk mendapatkan emas dan berlian selalu berdarah-darah bagi penambangnya, belum lagi berlian yang dipakai untuk membiayai perang, _no blood diamond!_

"Sasu, Sasuke...kun..." Aku ternganga dan tergagap-gagap, sungguh tak menyangka Sasuke akan melamarku.

"Dua minggu lagi aku akan ditugaskan direktur untuk memimpin perusahaan yang ada di China dan sebelum pergi aku mau kita nikah dulu. Aku tidak ingin kita lagi-lagi terpisah, aku mau kita terus sama-sama. _I need you_ ," katanya tulus.

"Ta-tapi, tapi..."

"Iya, dalam dua minggu tidak mungkin kita mengadakan resepsi, jadi kita pemberkatan di gereja, lalu daftarin saja dulu pernikahan kita ke catatan sipil. Nanti tahun depan baru pulang ke Tokyo untuk mengadakan resepsi, tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Sasuke-kun lagi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilku agak menjerit. Akhirnya aku bisa juga menyebut namanya. "Bukan, bukan itu! China, kan, hanya beberapa jam terbang dari Tokyo. Sekarang tiket murah juga banyak, walaupun mahal pun aku masih bisa beli."

"Pisah itu menyakitkan, Sakura. Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi... masa alasan Sasuke-kun _ngajak_ nikah cuma gara-gara ditugaskan ke China? Jadi, kalau kau tidak kerja di sana, kau tidak akan _ngajak_ aku nikah?"

Sasuke-kun terkekeh pelan. "Ya, tidak begitu juga. Dari dulu walaupun kita tidak pernah bilang kata pacaran, walaupun kita sama-sama sering ganti-ganti pacar, pisah negara beberapa kali, aku selalu tahu kalau kau adalah gadis yang ingin aku nikahin. Orang yang aku tahu tidak akan membuat aku bosan sampai kapan pun," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, selama ini dia tidak pernah bicara sedalam itu.

"Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang... saat waktu kau sudah sempit mau pergi?"

"Sudah lama aku mau _ngajak_ kamu nikah, tapi aku kembali berpikir aku belum memiliki apa-apa saat itu. Aku harus punya rumah, punya mobil, punya tabungan untuk sekolah anak-anak, dan yang terpenting, kerjaan yang mapan. Dan semua itu baru terwujud sekarang. Aku tidak mau menunda hal baik ini lebih lama lagi. _So, will you marry me, Ms. Cherry?"_

Semua kata-kata Sasuke-kun meluruhkan hatiku, hingga membuatku tidak punya pilihan selain berkata, " _Yes, I do._ " Cincin emas platina dengan berlian hijau itu pun akhirnya disematkannya di jari manis kiriku. Walau aku tidak mengerti arti cinta, tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kehadiran Sasuke-kun.

oOo

Memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang kunanti. Selama ini cuma Sasuke-kun laki-laki terdekat dalam hidupku, dan aku ingin dia selalu menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Tapi satu tempat tidur dan satu kamar... tunggu dulu! Aku ini seorang seniman yang egois. Pekerjaanku itu menulis novel. Kamarku itu ruang kerjaku, bagaimana bisa aku bekerja dengan konsentrasi penuh sementara aku harus berbagi ruangan dengan orang lain?

Lagi pula, kalau nanti aku sudah terbiasa tidur dengannya, terus tiba-tiba dia mati duluan, bagaimana? Arrgggh! Bisa mati juga aku lama-lama. Sudah terbiasa tidur dengannya, tiba-tiba sendirian. Buat apa disatukan jika akhirnya saat mati juga sendiri-sendiri?! Petinya juga lain-lain, kali, argghhhh!

oOo

"Ya... disatukan supaya suami-istri itu belajar untuk berbagi dalam segala hal, begitu maksudnya, Sakura," kata Ibuku.

"Aduh, masa sudah puluhan tahun diajarkan hidup egois, kasur sendiri, kamar sendiri, kloset sama wastafel juga sendiri, eh, sekarang tiba-tiba disuruh _sharing_ semuanya! Kenapa kau bisa tahan sih, Ino?" tanyaku pada Ino, sahabatku yang sudah menikah tiga tahun tapi belum dikaruniai anak.

"Aduh, kau bagaimana sih, Sakura. Ya biar pas lagi 'kepengen' bisa langsung! Kan, untuk membangun _mood_ -nya tidak mudah. Waktu baru-baru nikah, sih, kesentuh dikit langsung 'bangun', kalau udah nikah tiga tahun seperti aku sekarang harus susah payah bangun _mood_ -nya. Nah, saat _mood_ -nya udah dapat langsung sikat, kalau pisah kamar, kan, kapan bisa bangun mood-nya? Atau pas lagi _mood_ , masa harus nyebrang dulu ke kamar suami aku, repot, kan?" jawab Ino panjang lebar dan berapi-api.

"Ah, pemikiranmu selalu aneh-aneh ya! Sakura, aku bilangin ya, anakku sudah tiga, susah sekali nyuri-nyuri waktu buat gituan, harus nunggu mereka tidur dulu. Kalau pisah kamar gimana coba? Apalagi kalau pisah kamar mandi. Makin susah bin repot. Jadi, di pul-in di satu tempat aja, jadi begitu ada waktu langsung hajar!" kata Temari sahabatku yang lain.

"Di belahan dunia manapun juga tanpa ada aturan tertulis, kalau yang namanya suami-istri itu ya satu kamar, satu ranjang. Kecuali zaman dulu, waktu raja-raja banyak selirnya. Kalau sekarang tidak satu kamar, ya namanya teman satu kos. Tujuannya supaya hubungan batin antara suami dan istri itu semakin erat, mau memadu kasih juga semakin mudah. Supaya ingat juga bahwa suami dan istri sudah semestinya saling berbagi dalam hal apa saja, suka maupun duka." Kali ini pendapat Tanteku yang super bijak.

"Saku, sadar tidak sih kalau sekarang lagi era _go green_! _Global Warming_! Kalau kau tidur pisah kamar artinya butuh dua AC, butuh listrik lebih banyak, karbon yang dihasilkan juga dua kali lebih banyak! Kalau tidur satu kamar jelas lebih hemat, seprai yang dicuci juga jadi berkurang, mengurangi limbah tahu!" Lumayan masuk akal juga kata-kata Tenten temanku yang aktivis lingkungan hidup ini. Tapi...

oOo

"Sasuke-kun... aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita..."

"Ap-apa?!"

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun. Bukannya aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, tapi, kau tahu, kan, selama ini aku tidak pernah _sharing_ kamar sama orang lain. Aku tidak terbayang jika kita..." lirihku. Aku tidak mampu menatap wajahnya.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, semakin membuatku merasa risih.

"Jadi, cuma itu alasannya? Keberatan untuk _sharing_ kamar?" Aku mendengar Sasuke-kun menghela napas panjang. "Itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku, Sakura. Kebetulan apartemen yang dikasih kantor itu ada tiga kamar. Hah, bagaimana mungkin kau membatalkan pernikahan Cuma gara-gara kamar?" Sasuke-kun mengenggam tanganku erat. "Aku ingin menjagamu dan merawatmu sampai nanti."

Senyuman lebar terhias di wajahku. Dengan seruan lantang, aku berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu lanjut nikahnya!"

Keesokan harinya tanpa halangan apa pun, aku dan Sasuke-kun akhirnya resmi menjadi suami-istri disaksikan orang-orang terdekat kami. Bahagia yang tak terkatakan meliputi hatiku. Sahabat terdekatku akan menjadi teman hidupku selamanya.

oOo

Hari berikutnya kami pindah ke China. Apartemen yang akan kami tinggali sudah dilengkapi beberapa perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa dan meja makan. Lalu seperti yang sudah kami bicarakan dari awal, kami jadi tidur di kamar terpisah mulai dari malam pertama. Sasuke-kun membiarkan aku memakai kamar yang ada wastafel di dalamnya.

Hari berganti hari, kehidupan di China terasa menyenangkan bagi kami berdua. Tidak butuh telepon untuk saling menanyakan kabar, tidak butuh laptop untuk _video call_. Kami bisa bertemu kapan pun yang kami mau. Bahkan, beberapa kali Sasuke-kun melakukan hal-hal romantis yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lakukan padaku dulu. Seperti saat kami sedang duduk-duduk di beranda kamarku pada suatu malam.

"Hmm, _pillow talk_ secara langsung seperti ini lucu juga," katanya sembari terkekeh geli. Ih, imutnya!

"Iya, puas sekali bisa lihat wajah minyakan Sasuke-kun secara langsung," balasku sambil tertawa.

"Meskipun berminyak, aku tetap suami tampanmu."

"Haha, sifat narsismu kembali kambuh, Sasuke-kun!" Aku tergelak keras mendengar nada narsis yang terucap dari mulutnya tadi. "Haha, eh, aneh ya, hubungan suami-istri yang kita bangun sekarang? Saling mengeledek," ucapku kemudian setelah tawaku yang mereda.

"Justru hubungan seperti inilah yang aku inginkan. Jadi, setiap saat ali bisa jadi diriku sendiri," kata Sasuke-kun menatapku teduh.

"Emh, emangnya kau pernah memandang aku sebagai perempuan selain sahabatmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hn, pernah. Juga pernah merasa ingin memelukmu seperti ini." Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun!" pekikku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" Aku diam saja. Aku memang malu setengah mati. Jantungku berdebar keras tidak karuan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga malu. Coba dengarkan detak jantungku." Sasuke-kun mendekatkan telingaku ke dada kirinya sehingga aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dengan jelas. Keras sekali. Ah, rupanya nyaman sekali berada di dalam dekapannya. Lalu, kami terlelap sampai keesokan paginya. Aku terbangun duluan, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya meskipun tidak diminta.

oOo

"Hehh?! Kau belum diapa-apakan sama dia?! Kau bercanda?!" Teriak Ino di telepon.

"Sst, jangan teriak-teriak! Telingaku sakit! Tapi... tadi malam aku nginap di kamar dia kok," kataku.

"Benar-benar gila! Kalian berdua gila! Jadi, masalah pisah kamar itu serius?!" Teriak Ino untuk kedua kalinya.

"Duh, jangan teriak-teriak Ino... kalau kedengaran orang rumahmu, bagaimana?"

"Rumah aku sepi. Eh, Sakura, aku jadi tidak yakin. Suamimu normal tidak? Masa tidak diapa-apain sampai sekarang? Disenggol-senggol dikit juga tidak?"

"Ih, dia normal tahu! Dia tahu aku masih perawan ting-ting, belum pernah disentuh laki-laki. Lagi pula, aku tidak terbayang gituan sama dia," kataku sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Gituan itu bukannya buat dibayangkan, tapi buat dipraktekkan," kata Ino lagi dengan suara gusar.

"Haha, sialan kau Ino."

"Dia itu suamimu, Sakura. Bukan orang lain."

"Iya, tapi masalahnya aku masih lucu aja, dulukan kita sering berantem, saling ledek doang kerjaanya, lalu sekarang harus mesra-mesraan seperti itu..."

"Makanya jangan sok-sokan pisah kamar, makin susah, kan?" Ino memberi petuah.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau _sharing_ kamar. Dia mana mau kamar _pink_."

"Ah, sudah ah capek ngomong sama orang gila seperti kau, Sakura. Tapi gini, ya, aku kasih tahu, kalau telurmu tidak ketemu sama sperma dia, kau tidak akan bisa punya anak."

"Ih, sialan, aku juga tahu!"

"Yaudah, makanya jangan aneh-aneh."

"Tapi, aku juga belum mau punya anak. Jadi, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Dasar, masa kau kalah sih, Sakura. Bocah SD kelas 5 aja udah pada tahu apa itu kondom!"

"Inooo!"

oOo

Bunyi alarm _handphone_ -kun berdering nyaring. Astaga, aku dan Sasuke-kun ketiduran di atas sofa!

"Hm, sudah pagi ya?" Sasuke terbangun. "Selamat pagi, Sakura," kata Sasuke-kun, sambil mencium kening keningku. Aku malu bukan main. Lalu Sasuke-kun bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku sarapan di kantor saja, ada rapat pagi ini," katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

oOo

Sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku, dalam keadaan hampir ketiduran.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku, pasti Sasuke-kun.

"Masuk," kataku dengan suara serak.

"Sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

"Hampir," jawabku dengan hanya membuka mataku setengah.

"Aku menginap di sini, ya, AC kamarku bocor," ujarnya lagi.

"Ya," jawabku dengan ngantuk berat. Lalu sekali lagi kami tidur di ruangan yang sama. Besoknya Sasuke-kun menginap lagi di kamarku, lagi, dan lagi, sampai AC di kamarnya diperbaiki.

Lalu, karena sudah terbiasa tidur ditemaninya, aku jadi merasa kehilangan ketika akhirnya aku benar-benar tidur sendirian di kamarku. Malam itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, rasanya kosong. Aku ingin tidur lagi di sampingnya...

oOo

Paginya...

Alarm _handphone_ -ku sudah berbunyi, tapi aku belum juga bisa memejamkan mataku. Lalu aku keluar kamarku bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak tepat di seberang kamarku. Matanya terlihat berkantong seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Sasuke-kun belum tidur, ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Cuma satu jam, tidak bisa tidur sama sekali," katanya sambil menuju ke _pantry_ untuk membuat kopi.

"Dua ya," kataku kepadanya.

Sasuke-kun menoleh padaku, dan memerhatikan lekat pada wajahku. "Tidak bisa tidur juga?"

"Iya," jawabku.

oOo

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Bilang jujur apa susahnya kalau sebenarnya kau ingin tidur sama dia," ucap Ino geram di ujung telepon.

"Dia tidak ngomong apa-apa tuh," kataku tak acuh.

"Kenapa harus nunggu dia yang ngomong?"

"Yah, gengsi dong kalau aku duluan yang bilang ingin menginap di kamar dia."

"Ya udah, cari alasan apa gitu supaya kau bisa tidur di kamar dia."

"Emh... apa ya?

Lalu aku sibuk mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa menginap di kamarnya.

oOo

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku, sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk,"

"Keran wastafelku bocor, berisik sekali, tetes airnya tidak juga berhenti, aku tidak bisa tidur," kataku beralasan.

"Hn, besok aku perbaiki, sekarang aku ngantuk sekali. Kamu tidur di sini, kan?" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan merangkak naik ke atas ranjangnya. Lalu jadilah malam itu kami tidur bersama lagi.

...

"Sudah selesai, cuma longgar sedikit," kata Sasuke-kun setelah selesai mengencangkan pipa keran wastafel kamarku. Ya aku tahu kok, itu cuma longgar sedikit, kan aku yang bikin longgar.

"Makasih, ya, Sasuke-kun," kataku.

"Hn. Aku berangkat dulu, sampai nanti," kata Sasuke-kun lalu bergegas pergi kerja. Dan ini saatnya aku beraksi mengutak-atik AC di kamar Sasuke-kun supaya panas.

oOo

Malamnya...

Terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamarku. Itu pasti Sasuke-kun, ia mau menginap di kamarku, usahaku sukses rupanya.

"Masuk," sahutku.

"Aneh sekali, AC di kamarku panas sekali. Sepertinya AC itu perlu diganti, rusak terus," kata Sasuke-kun.

"Hmm, mungkin iya," jawabku sambil belagak bego.

Lagi, malam itu kami tidur sekamar, diikuti malam-malam berikutnya, karena kami belum juga menelepon jasa untuk membenarkannya.

Ternyata setelah dijalani tidak ada masalah tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke-kun, malah terasa nyaman. Bagaimana, ya, mengatakannya... kalau aku tidak keberatan tidur satu kamar? Malu, kan, dulu aku hampir membatalkan pernikahan karena alasan tidak bisa tidur sekamar, namun sekarang malah aku yang ingin sekamar.

oOo

"Jadi, kau sengaja buat AC di kamar kau bocor?" tanya Naruto teman sekaligus bawahan Sasuke di perusahaan yang ia pimpin.

"Hn, sebagai alasan supaya bisa menginap di kamarnya. Lucunya kemarin AC di kamarku rusak sendiri. Jadi, ya, tidak perlu susah-susah cari alasan," kata Sasuke disertai tawa kecil.

"Hahaha, aku baru pernah dengar, kisah suami-istri yang aneh seperti kalian berdua."

"Dia memang unik, harus pelan-pelan kalau dengannya.

"Terus, kapan kau bakal betulin AC?"

"Ah, biarin saja," kata Sasuke yang kini telah tertawa lepas.

oOo

Sasuke-kun masih tidur sekamar denganku. Kemudian ketika kami sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, aku mengetik ceritaku, dan dia mengetik urusan kantornya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tidak mengenakan dari AC-ku, dan setelah itu AC-nya mati secara misterius. Malam itu kami memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tengah, dan besoknya mau tidak mau kami harus menelepon jasa untuk membetulkan AC. Akhirnya AC kami berdua diperbaiki dan kembali berfungsi normal. Sial, sekarang alasan AC rusak sudah tidak bisa dipakai, masa alasan keran lagi...

Setelah berpikir lama, aku tidak juga menemukan satu pun alasan yang masuk akal. Arghh! Aku harus menghentikan kegilaan ini, aku harus mengatakan kepada Sasuke-kun kalau aku mau sekamar seperti suami-istri normal lainnya. Dengan tekad bulat dan kuat aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ke kamar Sasuke-kun. Eh, ternyata Sasuke-kun juga sedang menuju ke kamarku yang letaknya tepat berseberangan dengannya, kami hampir bertabrakan.

"Sakura, ada yang mau aku bicarakan," kata Sasuke-kun.

"Aku juga," kataku. Kami saling bertatapan.

"Kau duluan," kataku.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja," katanya.

"Kau saja." Kami saling mempersilakan siapa duluan yang bicara.

"Oke! Aku duluan!" seru Sasuke-kun hampir berteriak. Aku kaget. "Sakura, kurasa kita harus berhenti main badut-badutan seperti ini!" katanya tegas.

"Main badut-badutan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku waktu itu sengaja membuat AC kamarku bocor supaya bisa menginap di kamarmu," kata Sasuke-kun. Astaga, ternyata bukan aku saja yang sibuk mencari-cari alasan supaya kita bisa sekamar.

"Aku juga, sengaja bikin longgar sekrup wastafel di kamarku, terus aku rusakin AC di kamarmu supaya jadi panas. Aku gengsi mau bilang kalau aku ingin sekamar denganmu layaknya suami-istri normal," kataku dengan kedua sisi wajah memanas.

"Sakura..." Sasuke-kun menarikku, lalu ia mencium bibirku dengan dalam, lalu selanjutnya...

oOo

Semenjak malam itu kekonyolan kami berhenti. Kami memutuskan menjadikan kamarku sebagai kamar tidur utama, dan kamar Sasuke-kun menjadi kamar untuk bayi kami yang akan datang.

.

.

THE END

* * *

AN:/

Yey, akhirnya bisa buat Oneshoot lagi. Idenya tercetus setelah melihat status Kak Moo haha, aduh masih nggak percaya aku bisa nyelesein ini dalam beberapa jam xD

Maaf kalo gaje, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat.

Berkenan untuk memberikan tanggapan? :)

Asterella Roxanne, 11 Mei 2015.


End file.
